


Cigarrettes

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drabble, Kindergarten Teacher Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, Pro Basketball Player Aomine Daiki, Romance, Romantico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Había cosas que hacían más daño que el humo del cigarro.
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 4





	Cigarrettes

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en diciembre de 2015.

**Cigarrettes**

Aomine no pudo evitar sorprenderse por los cambios que Kuroko había experimentado con el paso del tiempo, anheló decirle a éste que ahora estaba mucho más guapo, pero al final sus palabras fueron otras.

—Estás más alto —dijo Daiki.

Tetsuya sólo contempló a su viejo compañero de equipo en respuesta. No estaba seguro de que decirle a este Daiki, porque después de todo no era _el_ _Daiki_ que le rompió el corazón tiempo atrás sin piedad.

—Tú también —susurró al cabo de un rato Kuroko. Tocó las bolsas de su pantalón y cuando dio con lo que buscaba suspiró aliviado, sacó una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomó uno del interior y se lo llevó a la boca. Se hizo de un encendedor de la misma bolsa y prendió el pitillo.

—No deberías de fumar, Kuroko- _sensei_ —comentó Aomine con diversión—. Hace daño.

—Sé de otras cosas que hacen más daño —respondió Tetsuya mientras sonreía sutilmente—. Como por ejemplo, los amores no correspondidos.

— _Touché._ —Aomine rió escandaloso—. ¿Quieres intentarlo de nuevo?

Kuroko consideró largamente el hecho de que Daiki podría haber escogido entre las cientos de mujeres que ahora lo seguían por ser un famoso jugador de la NBA, también que uso los días libres que tenía para viajar hasta Japón y concretar una cita con _él_. Dejó salir el humo que se había acumulado en su boca, lo vio partir para nunca regresar y entonces respondió a la propuesta a sabiendas de que no se iba a arrepentir de su decisión.


End file.
